


A Sad Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [11]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Sad Kiss

**A** **Sad Kiss**

She doesn't need to be an empath to know Harry was hurting, he was kneeling in the middle of the command center, shoulders slumped forward, face hidden in his hands, she knows the last couple weeks have been hard, she knows Jimmy’s explosive emotions and James’ tortured memories wreck a havoc in his body and mind constantly, but right now as he’s kneeling on the cold, hard concrete floor of the command center she is lost. She doesn't know what she said, or did, or even what he might think she did that caused this. Day after day she finds herself losing him to a part of himself she doesn't know how to handle.

She walks to him cautiously, she learned better than to sneak up on him, while Harry was restrained and constricted by the brainwashing he suffered under the elders’ thumb Jimmy was wild and unpredictable, his powers had never been bound, even while in the bottle, his magical aura and abilities remained unbound and untamed, add to that the natural jumpiness James had as human and Harry’s heightened senses and she found out you have a quite volatile and almost explosive mix in your hands, as Harry had blown a tea cup and pot to bits the other day when she put them down at their bedside table while he was sleeping.

Macy kneels down by his side, her hand carefully touching his back, rubbing soft circles over the cotton of his shirt, “Harry, what is it?” she asks, he voice hushed, soft.”

“Do I still scare you?” he asks, his voice shaking, tears filling up his hazel eyes. She wonders for a moment, does he? At first, back when he and Jimmy first merged, she was terrified, not of Harry, never Harry, but she was terrified that Jimmy would be stronger, that just like in their first battle, he would get the upper hand and the man she loves more than anyone in the world (maybe with the exception of her sisters) would be forever lost in a darkness he can’t escape, but he woke up, against all odds, and his eyes reflected the same warmth as before, his arms still felt the same, his chest was still the safest place for her to lay her head down. She smiles and leans closer, her nose nudging his cheek “No” she breathes against his skin”

“I did last week.” he says, she remembers last week, back when he had torn apart Gordrick with his bare hands, back when she could barely look at the spot where the demon was standing without feeling sick to her stomach, she had admitted back then that the sheer force, the raw brute power he had shown scared her, it still does when she thinks about it but he, Harry, he could never scare her, her hand around his shoulders pulls him closer, his head falling softly against her shoulder, “You could never scare me Harry,” he goes to protest, but she uses her finger to shush him “No, listen, all these new powers, this new brute force, it scares me, it scares me because every time I see a fireball forming in your hand, or I see you using one of his weapons...” She reaches over and cups his face, “I’m scared because I don’t wanna lose you, I know how tempting losing control might feel, I know how intoxicating letting the restrains go might be, but I also know how hard it is to stop spiraling and I don’t wanna lose you.” ‘to him’ hangs in the air between them.

“I’m scared too.” he admits leaning into her touch further, “All the time, I can still feel his madness Macy! I’m scared constantly.” he pulls back, her hand falls back, her palm feeling cold now that his cheek isn't there. “I can’t do this to you. I can’t see you scared.” Macy feels her breath getting caught in her throat, she hopes and prays and pleads whoever might be listening to not do this, for the words she knows he’s about to say not to come out.

“Don’t.” she says, “Don’t say it, if you’re about to say that I’m better off without you, or that it would be better if you left don’t. Please don’t.”

“But Macy,”

She cups his face, her hands holding his gaze fixed on her, “No buts Harry, I can’t live without you, not anymore, so you leaving is not an option!” she says defiantly.

She leans forward her lips pressing against his, she can feel the saltiness from his long dried tears, but doesn’t mind, at first he’s stiff, still, unmoving as her hands roam across his back and Macy won’t lie it felt like this was a losing battle, it felt like this was going to be the last time she would kiss his lips.

But then she feels him move, first one arm wrapping around her waist pulling her forward, then his lips moving against hers, parting slowly allowing her entrance, his other hand wrapping around the back of her neck pulling her closer, almost like he couldn't be close enough.

The pull away flustered and sort of breath, but their eyes cannot leave the others, “Don’t leave.” she says and hates how vulnerable her voice sounds, “I’m not, never.” he says, relieved to hear the same vulnerability in his.


End file.
